The Seeker
by SamFuckingJaywalker
Summary: Jenna Black is kind of an orphan. Her parents are in Azkaban, and she was raised by Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She arrives at Hogwarts one year before Harry, befriending Fred and George and playing Quidditch on her Nimbus (story is previous to the no-brooms-for-first-years rule). The story then jumps around her years. There will be some George/OC. Rated teen for mild language.
1. The Feast

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Dramione. Just a little bit.**

**A/N: This story starts one year previous of Harry's first year and then jumps around the HP timeline, skipping years here and there. Just so you know.**

I walked down the aisle between the tables, thinking, _Not Slytherin, please_. My entire family have been Slytherins, but I'm different.

The tattered old hat slid down to nearly cover my eyes. I felt ridiculous.

"Hmm. Let's see." The hat's voice startled me a bit, as talking hats are rather uncommon.

"Great mind, lots of capacity for knowledge, ooh, a hard worker, and... What's this?" The hat paused. I could feel the tension in the air. "Ahh. I see. A Black. Well, then, by your family history, you should go straight into Slytherin. But, with all these other components, better be GRYFFINDOR!" I let out the breath I had been holding in unconsciously, lifted the hat from my head, and walked to the Gryffindor table, who were cheering me on.

A pair of identical redheaded boys waved me over to them. They looked to be maybe a year or two older than me, and were most definitely Weasleys, by the look of them. Shrugging, I sat across from them, next to an older redhead who could only be their brother.

"Ah hello," said the eldest boy. "The name's Percy Weasley. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand with a pompous air. I took it uncertainly, and he shook it heartily. "Nice to meet you, too?"

"Oh, come on, Percy. You're scaring her. You know it's impolite to scare the first years." This came from the twin on the left. He smiled at me. "George Weasley," he said kindly.

"And I'm Fred," the other twin said.

I looked at them skeptically. "You're lying," I said. "Just because you're identical doesn't make it impossible to tell when you're lying about your names. _You're_ Fred," I said, pointing to the twin on the left, "and _you're _George."

The boys looked startled. "She's good," the twins said in unison. I smiled.

"You haven't told us your name," Percy said offhandedly.

"What, you missed it when Professor McGonagall called it out a few moments ago?" I realised this was rude. "Jenna Black," I said.

Looking up, we saw Dumbledore looking at us sternly. We shut our traps.

During this exchange, another three students had been Sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. No Slytherins yet. I smiled inwardly.

The Sorting continued, and we sat in silence. Somehow, I was one of only two Gryffindor first years, and we were both girls. The second girl, Katie Bell, looked just as confident as I did, so, not very confident.

Dumbledore stood as the last student was Sorted, and went to his lectern. "Students of Hogwarts," he boomed. "Welcome to another year at this glorious school of witchcraft and wizardry!" The upperclassmen cheered, and the first years applauded somewhat halfheartedly, as if they were unsure as to if that was a good thing or not. Dumbledore continued. "For the new students, and a few older ones as well, remember that the forest is forbidden to all of you. On another note, Mr. Filch would like to remind you that magic is strictly forbidden from the hallways, and is severely punishable." Fred and George sighed.

"He could forget to mention that one of these years," Fred said dejectedly.

"I would also like to announce a change in staff. After the unfortunate resignation of Professor Carlisle, I am pleased to welcome Professor Gallagher, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"With that," Dumbledore continued, "we have a feast to take part in. So, I let you go with the following words: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

I snorted loudly. Fred and George looked utterly bemused.

Feeling sorry for their lack of knowledge regarding Muggle culture, I confided in them. "It's a catchphrase from a Muggle fairy tale." They still looked lost, so I gave up.

I looked at my plate. It was still empty, but all the serving plates around me were full. Directly in front of me was a heap of bangers and mash, my favorite pub fare. I loaded my plate, and then turned to Percy. "Could you pass the bacon?" He obliged, and I topped my mountain of food with crisp slices of meat.

George stared at me. I stopped my third forkful of meat before it hit my mouth. "What?"

"How can you eat so much?"

"Mag-" I stopped myself, remembering that I was not currently surrounded by Muggles. "Metabolism," I corrected, and stuffed my mouth with more bacon. Because bacon.

George shook his head and started eating.

By the time I finished my plate, the main courses had vanished, and were replaced by puddings. I filled my now sparkling plate with chocolate ice cream and pecan pie, and wolfed it all down.

I finished my pudding and went back for more. Eventually, I had eaten three plates of pie and ice cream, and I was still hungry. Sadly, the puddings vanished before I could get a fourth helping.

Dumbledore stood again. "Now that our lovely meal is concluded, it is past time for bed, for you all have a long day of lessons in the morning!" The benches scraped back, and we followed a nondescript prefect to the Gryffindor dormitory.

He stopped us outside the Fat Lady, and turned to us all. "The password is _Bois Dentelle_." The Fat Lady swung open, and I saw the commons for the first time.

It did not look inviting.

See, I'm not much of an extrovert unless I want to be. I spend my time alone with science and books, so a room where there can be hundreds of people is not my idea of perfection. I walked in anyway.

The prefect directed us to our dormitories, and I immediately went up there to change. Katie Bell followed me, a little wary of my attitude.

"Hi Katie," I said, a little shyly.

"Hi Jenna," she replied, just as shyly. I noticed she had a decent broom tucked with her trunk. I checked to make sure my Nimbus was secure and hidden, and we went to bed.

The next morning, I went down to breakfast fully rested, surprisingly. I usually didn't sleep all that well.

I hoped to find a seat away from people, but the Gryffindor table was already mostly full. Seeing this, I hopped slightly over the bench to sit between George and a fourth-year boy I didn't know.

"Hello, sleepyhead," George said.

"It's only seven thirty," I replied. "You can't very well call someone a sleepyhead who came down here two minutes after you did."

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I've only been down here two minutes?"

I smiled. "Your plate is still almost full, and it can't be a second helping, as there is no residue from a first helping."

The fourth-year looked at me. "You're observant, aren't you?" His voice had a bit of a brogue to it.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Fred sat down across from us and handed us each a schedule. "Courtesy of McGonagall," he said brightly.

I looked the schedule over. Today, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by Transfiguration. "Should be easy," I remarked.

"What have you got?" George asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"I wonder what the new professor is like," Fred mused.

The fourth-year chimed in. "I hear she's tougher than McGonagall, which is hard to do."

"I doubt it, Oliver," George said cheerfully. "She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, or maybe just wouldn't hurt a fly. Not sure which."

The fourth-year, Oliver, changed the subject. "Did you hear I've been made Quidditch captain?"

Fred and George grinned. "We're trying out for Beaters," Fred said. "D'you think we can make the team?"

Oliver grinned back. "Depends on who else shows."

Curious, I asked, "Can first-years try out?"

"Yup," said Oliver. "but only if you have a decent broom of your own."

I smiled. "I've got a Nimbus. Will that do?"

"A _Nimbus?"_ George was dumbstruck. "All we've got are Cleansweeps!"

"Well excuse me for breathing. It's not the broom that matters. What matters is if I can play Seeker for Gryffindor."

"If you try for Seeker, you've got a chance," Oliver said. "Practically every Seeker we've played has lost, and you and Katie are the only two first-years, so the crowd hasn't changed much."

"That settles it," I decided. "When are tryouts?"

"Saturday at nine." Oliver looked happy that he had found a prospective Seeker.

"I'll be there."

**A/N: And, you have a first chapter! Yes, I realise I am murdering time. However, that's a Time Lord's job. Wait what? **


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Neville would do a lot more than he did.**

**A/N: Flashback chapter! Yes, I know this should have just been an intro chapter, but murdering time is more fun.**

When I was two years old, my parents, Cadmus and Diana Black, were arrested at my house as Death Eaters. Since I was only two, I had no idea what was going on. The Ministry people delivered me to Ted and Andromeda Tonks, members of the Order of the Phoenix, in order to raise me away from Dark Magic.

It worked.

I grew up with my adoptive family, going to Muggle schools for the practical education. In this way, I discovered science.

One day, when I was eight, I had procured a chemistry set. This was quite possibly the worst plan my adoptive parents could have had.

Because chemistry combined with uncontrolled magic.

Basically, I didn't follow the directions. I was trying to make the vinegar turn blue by adding sodium that I had extracted from salt, and it just wasn't working. What happened instead was that it fizzed slightly, and then stopped. Probably because my electrolysis procedure hadn't been all that accurate.

As you probably know, failed science is one of the most annoying things that can happen to an eight-year-old.

I got angry, and my magic flared.

Andromeda came into the room, hearing a small explosion, and saw me sitting on the floor, stunned, covered in a liquid that resembled quicksilver. My dark hair was splattered with it, and it dripped off of my face and hands.

I did not leave that encounter unscathed. It left my hair streaked with silver, and my eyes actually turned a deep purple, marked with some silver. It also left my pale skin freckled with tiny dark spots. It seemed I had created a powerful dye-like substance that marked nearly anything. Dark things were lightened, but light things were darkened.

These strange colorations were permanent. My hair would always be streaked with a silver that would not take any dye, and my skin would always be strangely freckled. I didn't know why only the irises of my eyes had changed, but they would always be purple instead of brown, streaked with silver.

Needless to say, Andromeda took away the chemistry set until I promised to keep my magic in check.

For the next three years, I experimented with controlling my magic and combining it with chemistry. It worked in interesting ways.

When I turned nine, my adoptive parents gave me a miniscule sample of uranium. Definitely a great gift for a nine-year-old. With small amounts of magic, I multiplied it, but cut down its half-life exponentially. In a way, this was diluting radiation.

Magic is somewhat like radiation. It has power, and that power can be released or stored. It can also be dangerous and have many different effects.

When I was ten, I experimented with antidotes for my original silver dye substance. The result was a brilliant gold liquid (ironic, isn't it?) that was extremely viscous. Andromeda told me it looked like Felix Felicis, a potion to give good luck.

It was actually my diluted uranium combined with gold, and allowed to decay for certain periods of time until it was a dark brown fluid. I then added a single gram of my original dye, recreated. This turned the mixture a muddy gray, until I flared my magic. In an instant, the liquid turned bright gold and beaded together.

I had to test it, so I lightly brushed the liquid over my silvery hair.

In a puff of opaque mist, the liquid had...

Bonded to my hair on top of the silver.

Leaving it streaked with gold instead of silver.

Six months of testing, down the drain.

On the bright side, I had discovered how to create a hair dye that was actually permanent.

I also learned to fly with a beautiful Nimbus broom. I was all right at scoring goals in our scaled-down Quidditch field, but I was better at going fast and catching our makeshift Snitch.

One month ago, I got my letter to Hogwarts. My adoptive family was so proud, as they thought my tendencies towards Muggle science would have warned the school away from me. The letter came nonetheless, and Andromeda took me to Diagon Alley for supplies.

I had legal access to my parent's money now, and that was what we used to purchase my school things.

We went for the wand first. When we reached Ollivander's, he seemed to be waiting for us.

"Miss Black, Mrs. Tonks." His voice was soft and ancient, but full of power nonetheless. "I've been expecting you."

I had been correct.

"Come. I have selected wands for you to try already." I walked up to the counter. He handed me the first wand, and snatched it away immediately.

The next wand was incredibly short and made of a dark-colored wood. It felt off in my hand, so I gave it back.

We went through at least a dozen wands.

"Cherry and phoenix feather, sixteen inches...teak and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches...No, no, _no,_ they're all _wrong..._"

"Mr. Ollivander," I said quietly, looking at an open box on the counter.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What about that one?" I pointed at the wand, which was made of a pearly wood.

"NO. That wand is not for sale. It is an abomination, ancient, unusable..." He trailed off, and I reached for the pale wand.

Its grip fit my hand perfectly, and it was longer than most of the wands. The pearly wood felt denser than wood.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered.

"_No..."_ Ollivander looked worried. "That wand is not supposed to match anyone. It does not hold the right to be a wand."

"Why not?" I breathed. "It's..._perfect."_

"It is not even wood. It does not have a standard core. It is not even one of mine."

"Oh! What is its composition?"

"That wand," Ollivander grimaced. "that wand is made of ivory with a core of thestral hair. It is improper and foul."

"It suits her, though," Andromeda said. It was true. As I waved the ivory wand, a shower of gold and red sparks shot out of the tip. No other wand had felt like this. It was like... finding a soul mate.

"If it suits her, she can take it off my hands," Ollivander grumbled. "I don't want that thing around here anymore. Seven Galleons." I paid for the wand, and we left.

We purchased the rest of our wares, had some ice cream, and left.

So, now you know some things about me. I have an outcast wand, accidentally dyed my hair, eyes, and skin, and dabble in chemical magic. Hopefully, you will understand my story now.

**A/N: Yay backstory! The wand will be significant later, as will the chemical magic. Please review, and read my other stuff as well. Allons-y!**


	3. Quidditch Trials

**Disclaimer: I may have read the series thirty-nine times, but I don't own it.**

**A/N: Jenna's first week and Quidditch trials!**

I wolfed down a breakfast of eggs and bacon and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The classroom was relatively small, but Katie and I had to double with the Slytherins for this class.

There were nine Slytherins: four girls and five boys. The boys all had haughty expressions on their faces, and the girls were fawning over them.

I slid into a seat next to Katie in the front of the room and pulled out my books: _Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners,_ and _Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts_. Good. We'd be getting theory and practice.

"In your seats, everyone." The small woman who appeared to be our professor swept into the room. The Slytherins sniggered and stayed standing in the back.

"SIT!" Professor Gallagher looked aggravated. Then the Slytherins jumped at sat down, intimidated.

The professor began to pace in the front of the class. "I will be your teacher in this subject for at least the next three terms. My name is Aislin Gallagher, and I have been teaching and tutoring here and there for ten years." She stopped pacing. "And I do _not_ appreciate insubordination."

She was definitely Irish, as her name, accent, and manner proved.

She started pacing again. "How many people here know how to cast a Disarming Spell?" My hand hit the air, and no one else's did.

"In the front. Tell me your name and the incantation."

"Jenna Black, ma'am. The incantation is _Expelliarmus_."

"Perfect. Take five points for Gryffindor. Now, Miss Black, would you mind if I demonstrate a Disarming Spell on you?"

"That's all right, ma'am." I stood and stepped to the front of the room. She faced me and Disarmed me before I had time to react.

My ivory wand hit her hand a second later. She handed it back.

"That is how you Disarm someone. We will spend twenty minutes practicing. Pair off and begin."

I partnered with Katie, and we Disarmed each other repeatedly. Eventually, I decided to put my reading to work.

"Expelliarmus!" Katie cried.

"Protego!" I shot back. Her spell didn't hit me.

"Miss Black." Gallagher's stern voice startled me.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I am quite certain I said we were practicing Disarming, not Shielding."

"But isn't it good to practice counters for real-life dueling, Professor?"

The look on her face was indescribable. "How did you learn a Shield Charm, Miss Black?"

"I read it in a book."

"You...read it."

"Yes, Professor."

Gallagher's eyebrows shot up her face. "Well, if you're so far ahead, why don't you teach the class a Shield Charm?"

"Yes, Professor." I played the meek and submissive little girl.

"The incantation for this specific Shield is _Protego_," I said softly. "It will block minor curses and hexes, and stronger ones if your spell is strong enough." I turned to Katie. "Would you mind Disarming me once more?"

Katie shook her head and cast the spell. "Protego!" I cried. An invisible shield appeared between us, and the spell rebound.

The Slytherins were in awe.

"Alright, people, let's practice." Gallagher took over for me. "One person Disarm, the other Shield. Begin!"

The rest of the class was basically just firing spells back and forth. Katie was pretty decent at

Disarming, but our Shields were so good that neither of us actually disarmed the other.

When the bell rang, I tossed my books nonchalantly into my bag and headed to lunch, followed by a cry of, "Read Chapter One in each book for homework!" Fred and George had saved me a seat across from them.

"So, how's the new professor?" George queried through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"She's intense, and she nearly bit my head off for knowing how to do a Shield Charm already."

"She got mad at you for being ahead of the class?" Fred was bewildered. "Most teachers praise top students beyond their wildest dreams. What'd you do?"

"We were practicing Disarming and I instinctively Shielded. She then forced me to teach the class a Shield Charm, and now everyone can do one." I piled my plate with ham.

"D'you think she'll put up with us?"

I grinned. "I doubt it. She screamed at the Slytherins for not sitting down when she told them to." I lifted a forkful of ham to my mouth, and then stopped it. "Also, don't make fun of Ireland."

"She's Irish?" George grinned. "I think I will make fun of Ireland, just to see what happens."

I ate three helpings of ham and some bread, ran up to my dormitory, grabbed my books, and headed to Transfiguration.

We doubled for Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall was a strict instructor, and she proved that by lecturing us first thing.

"I will not tolerate ignorance, nor will I tolerate lateness. Your work must be handed in the instant I say it should be.

"I am not a lenient teacher. Mistakes will be corrected, and accomplishments praised. Work hard, and you will do well. However, if you slack off, you will find yourself repeating a year in this class and possibly others." With that, McGonagall passed out matchsticks and set us to Transfiguring them into needles. Apparently, that is a standard exercise.

By the end of the class, only two people had successfully Transfigured their matchsticks: a Ravenclaw girl called Cho Chang, and me. Professor McGonagall awarded us ten points for our houses and dismissed us for break.

Since it was the first day, we were given two hours of free time to do homework. I grabbed my DADA textbooks and reread the first chapter of each, as I had read all of my books before term had started.

The rest of the week almost passed uneventfully. However, there was the matter of Potions. I feel that I should tell you about Professor Snape.

On Thursday, I had my first Potions class, paired with the Slytherins. Professor Snape asked us a few questions about various infusions and solutions. My scientific mind helped a bit.

"What is the proper way to juice a Sopophorous bean?" As usual, my hand hit the air the instant he had finished the question.

"Miss Black?" He called on me reluctantly, as my hand was the only one up.

"It is better to crush it with the flat of a knife than cut it, because this presses out all of the juice at once. Sir."

Snape looked astonished. "That is correct. Where did you learn that, girl?"

"I discovered it myself while experimenting. Sir." I had a tendency to forget how respect works.

"Well then." Snape's mouth was still agape. He obviously hadn't expected an inquisitive student who knew potions already.

For that class, we had to brew a simple Babbling Beverage. The ingredients were all of magical origin, of course, but I had to experiment anyway.

The unicorn horn was not soluble in water. In the original recipe, it said to add it to the water and let it soak to add essence, but I thought it might be more effective to dissolve it in something and add it.

I dissolved the horn in the armadillo bile that goes in at the same time. Adding this, the potion immediately turned a brilliant shade of magenta, just as stated.

I also didn't crush the fairy wing before adding it, and instead wrapped it around the bat spleen. This also resulted in immediate change.

When my potion was complete, I brought a flask to Snape's desk and left it there. I cleaned up quickly, and was ready right when the bell rang.

Snape gave me perfect marks and commented on my innovations.

When Saturday morning arrived, I ate a quick, light breakfast and headed to the Quidditch field. Already, three dozen or so students were gathered around Oliver Wood. I joined the throng, nervously gripping my Nimbus. I was pleasantly surprised to see Katie Bell there, gripping her new Cleansweep.

"We'll start with basic trials," Wood shouted. "Get in groups of six, and then you'll fly twice around the field. I joined a group containing Fred, George, and Katie.

Most of the people there were awful flyers. At least a dozen students crash-landed, and a few couldn't even get their brooms off the ground.

My group was by far the best. We were the group which contained two Chasers from last year's group, plus Fred and George. We flew cleanly around the field and landed in unison.

Ten minutes later, four of the groups had been sent away.

With twelve people remaining, we were sorted into groups depending on what we were trying out for. It turned out that Fred and George were the only ones trying out for Beaters, and there were four seventh-years trying for Seeker with me. Six were trying for Chasers, including Katie Bell and the two from last year.

Chasers went first, passing the Quaffle around, and then trialing for scores. In the end, the Chasers were Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet from last year, along with, to my delight, Katie Bell.

Fred and George were simply instated as the Beaters after a quick practice with the Bludgers.

Next came Seeker trials. The three boys trying out were pretty decent, but not decent enough. They missed the Snitch six times out of ten.

I went last, for some reason. Wood had me fly as fast as I could around the field, and then he released the training Snitch. I caught it in less than five minutes.

"Let's say it's the championship, and we're one hundred to one hundred ninety, but Hufflepuff is one hundred sixty points ahead total. I'll tell you when scores happen."

I continued to loop around. "Hufflepuff scores!" Wood yelled.

"Penalty to Gryffindor!" I dodged a sudden Bludger.

"Penalty in! Gryffindor goes in for a point and scores!"

I began to search for the Snitch. Spotting it, I ducked and swerved around the other players who were acting as obstacles, and tailed it across the field, waiting for Wood's word.

"Gryffindor scores again!"

I sped up and grabbed the Snitch.

"Game and Cup to Gryffindor by ten points!" I yelled.

The team applauded me as we flew back down to the field.

"Congratulations," Wood said seriously. "You are officially the Gryffindor Seeker." He turned to the rejects. "You flew well," he said, "but not well enough to win us a Cup. Thank you." Sensing finality, the three boys left the field dejectedly.

"Alright, folks," Wood raised his voice. "We have a team!" Everyone grinned around our little circle. "Three superb Chasers, two Beaters that could be Bludgers themselves, and a Seeker who is a tactical genius as well as an amazing flyer, as well as a Keeper who keeps-" He stopped himself shortly after the pun. "-his team together. Great jobs everybody! We'll discuss practice times over lunch and work out a schedule that's good for all of us."

Grinning, the newly instated Gryffindor Quidditch team went back up to the castle for a well-earned meal.

**A/N: Yay Quidditch! To clear up some confusion, I should let you know that Dumbledore institutes the rule against first years having their own brooms because of Jenna and Katie beating out the seventh years.**


	4. The Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Jenna's first Quidditch match. Yes, I am murdering time.**

The first Quidditch match of the season was between us and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was playing a substitute Seeker, as their regular Seeker had been knocked unconscious by a Bludger in practice.

I had never actually Seeked against another team, so the match was interesting. There were twice as many people to dodge, and the opposing Beaters would be no help, either. However, I could definitely count on George to keep the Bludgers away from me. He seemed to always be one step away, ready with his bat.

"Alright, team." Oliver Wood began his pre-match locker room pep talk. "We have trained for several weeks now, and I think it is safe to say we have the best team this school has seen in years. So, go knock 'em dead!" We cheered and headed towards the field.

"You ready?" Wood asked Katie and me. "I know this is your first real match."

I glanced at my year-mate. She nodded. "We're as ready as we can be," I said confidently. "Our only problem now is playing the game." We smiled in unison. Wood grinned back.

My long, dark hair was braided back from my face, and the gold matched the trim on my robes perfectly. I had just polished my broom this morning, in order to make a good impression on my House. I was ready.

We were standing in the pre-game formation, with Wood at the head, Fred and George behind him, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie behind them, and me at the back.

"And now," I heard the voice of Lee Jordan, our commentator, boom out over the stands. "I give you GRYFFINDOR!" We flew out onto the field and circled it once as Lee's commentary continued.

"Black, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Said to be the finest team this House has seen in years, we wish them luck! Two first year players, Black and Bell, are playing their first ever real match." We finished circling and touched down in the centre of the field.

"Next onto the field, we have the challenger... RAVENCLAW!" The applause for our opponent was much more subdued than it had been for us.

"Higgs, Llewellyn, Davies, Stevens, Desford, Harkiss, and Denholm. Ravenclaw is playing Higgs as a substitute Seeker, after Alison Caldwell suffered an unfortunate head injury. No first-years on this team. Their youngest player is Davies, a third year. Good luck, all!" Lee didn't sound too enthusiastic about the Ravenclaw team.

"All right, players," Madame Hooch yelled. "This game had better be clean, or you'll find yourselves sent straight to detention."

"What a threat," I muttered to George. He snorted. Fred looked over at us, confused.

"Mount your brooms!" The fourteen players swung their legs over their various brooms. Mine was still the best.

Higgs looked like he didn't know which was the front end of the broom. This game would be a pushover.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. In an instant, my entire team was in the air. We had drilled that repeatedly, until we could all take off in unison with less than a second's warning.

The teams took their positions. I was several yards above the game, watching. I noticed that Ravenclaw lagged behind us a bit. It took them a few moments to get into the air after the whistle, and another few to get into position.

The game commenced. Ravenclaw got their act together almost instantaneously, which is impressive for a first game. Their team was almost entirely seventh years, save for one Chaser, Davies. Said Chaser must be pretty impressive to be on a team of upperclassmen.

Wood's first save brought on a swell of cheering from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin, as usual, was rooting against us.

Davies swept towards the goalposts again, the Quaffle under his arm. Fred smacked a Bludger towards him, but it missed by just a hair. The Chaser continued to the hoops, but was cut off by a member of his own team. Chaser Llewellyn snatched the Quaffle from Davies and raced towards Wood and the goalposts.

His throw would have fallen short, but Davies had shot forward to catch the short throw and aim for the left post.

The left aim was a fake, but Wood saw it coming and stayed where he was.

He spun and whacked the hell out of the Quaffle with the tail of his broom. I ducked it, and Katie caught it behind me, and shot off towards the Ravenclaw goalposts.

I realised I should be looking for the Snitch. Glimmers of gold were all over the field, as the sunlight flashed off Gryffindor's robes.

I had an advantage over Higgs. He could fall for my robes or hair being the Snitch, but I would never.

Sure enough, Higgs shot towards me. I sped to the left, and he barreled into a well-aimed Bludger from George. It caught him in the gut, and he flew back towards me. Yet again, I dodged him.

A glimmer of gold caught my eye. I turned to face it. The Snitch! It was hiding beneath the stands. I glanced at Wood. He noticed, I mimed "Snitch", and he nodded.

Higgs was still fighting the Bludger. I could see the Snitch, and it hadn't moved yet. Slowly, I inched towards the winged gold sphere.

A sudden movement caught my eye. The other Bludger was flying towards Davies, and it had been hit by...his own Beater?

My eyes widened as the Bludger flew straight at Davies. George noticed the deliberate hit from Ravenclaw, and shot towards the opposing Chaser. He struck the Bludger straight back at Harkiss, whose eyes widened as well. It caught him in the head. Davies scored.

George flew back towards me. "You just gave up ten points to stop a foul," I said, amazed.

"Yup. A team is a team, and Harkiss deliberately tried to take out his own Chaser. That's not right."

"I think they have something against a third-year being on their team of seventh-years." I rubbed my temples. "Well, we better get back to the game before Wood yells at us." Sure enough, Wood had noticed us hovering above the game.

"Jenna! George! Stop flirting and get back in the game!" We both blushed a brilliant scarlet and flew away from each other.

The Snitch was long since gone from the stands. Every time I saw a gold glint, it was really just a Gryffindor player's robess catching the sun.

Higgs was definitely hopeless. He was hovering as high above the game as he can, watching Davies fail to score again and again, and he was...laughing. Well, that settled it. The Ravenclaw captain had instated a third-year, but none of the other seventh-years liked him, so they were basically hazing him.

I hate hazing.

I stayed in the game, searching for the Snitch. There! No, that was Fred.

There! Nope, that was Angelina.

There! No, that was George...no, it's the Snitch, hovering above George. I shot towards him. He was oblivious as I snatched the Snitch from right next to his ear.

"The Snitch has been caught by Gryffindor Seeker Jenna Black!" Lee Jordan was actually excited. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff erupted into cheers.

And then I ran into George. My momentum had not been stopped when I grabbed the Snitch, so I barreled into him. We were really high up, too.

We fell about twenty feet before Wood cast a spell to catch us. Angelina and Fred brought us our brooms, and we remounted them, flying back to the ground in style.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "The Snitch was right next to you, and then it appears I forgot how to stop."

"It's alright," George said, grinning. Then, his voice became more serious. "Should we tell someone about Davies?"

I glanced over to the Ravenclaw team. "Wait about two minutes, and then, we tell Madame Hooch."

Sure enough, the other two Chasers started yelling. "You lost us the game, Davies! Why are you even on this team? You're not even a real player!"

"Oi!" I walked up to them. "You honestly have no claim against Roger. In all actuality, you were the cause of losing the game. Higgs was paying no attention whatsoever to the game, because he was too busy watching you two screwing up everything Davies was doing." I turned to Madame Hooch. "Harkiss deliberately shot a Bludger at Daviess so that he would drop the Quaffle so Llewellyn could score instead of him."

Madame Hooch gasped. "But," I continued, "George stopped it, sacrificing a point for Davies' dignity."

Madame Hooch was aghast. "I will be speaking to your captain about your behavior, and potentially your Head of House. Quidditch is a team effort, and it does not work if one team member does not get equal treatment. Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw for now, and we'll see what your Captain thinks." She paused. "Go! All of you! Off the field!"

I smiled at George. He grinned back. "You're clever," he said, "knowing to wait for Llewellyn and Stevens to start yelling."

I heard a small voice in the background, chanting, "George and Jenna, sitting in a tree..." I whirled around. It was Fred, of course.

"What?" he asked, looking offended. "I didn't do anything! I just-" He was cut off by George.

"If you don't stop it, I will curse you." That shut him up.

**A/N: There's your first tidbit of George/Jenna! Please tell me you like it, because otherwise I don't know where this story is going.**


End file.
